Snake with Pheonix Wings
by The Demon Goddess of Death
Summary: Do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, whatsoever. Harry/Gundam Wing crossover. Harry is well-trained when he goes to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is a meddling old codger. The Gundam boys vs. Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

PotterGundam

Chapter One: Sur Kaitia

"Harry Potter." called Professor McGonagall.

A hush fell over the Great Hall; whispers broke out "_the _Harry Potter?" A small boy with tame black hair falling gracefully to the small of his back approached the three-legged stool and sat. The professor placed the Sorting Hat on his head as the Hall filled with chaotic whispering.

_In Harry's Head_

"Well well boy, you aren't so much of a child, are you?" asked the Sorting Hat.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Harry replied.

"Let down your walls Mr. Potter, so I can sort you."

"Very well." Replied Harry softly.

"Hmm…" silence reigned for a short time as the Sorting hat sifted and poked through Harry's mind.

"Ok Mr. Potter, I know where you shall go." Triumphed the Sorting Hat. "You shall be visiting again soon, I hope?"

"If you wish." Replied Harry.

"Oh yes, very much so." The Hat exclaimed vigorously.

"Now I shall announce your house."

_The Great Hall_

"SUR KAITIA!" bellowed the Sorting Hat.

The reaction was instantaneous, the student body and faculty fell silent, puzzled, while Head Master dropped his goblet, spewing its contents over the nearby teachers. Professor McGonagall had dropped her scroll in shock and stood unmoving so Harry reverently lifted the Sorting Hat off his head and rose from the stool.

"What the bloody hell? That's not a house!" a boy said from Ravenclaw table.

Harry stood by the stool patiently waiting to be told what to do. Suddenly the Great Hall started to shake, stone grinding on stone echoed throughout the room and the children looked around frantically. Harry had the sense to look up, so he did. The ceiling was opening up it seemed. A spiral staircase came down from the ceiling and rested on the floor in the center of the Great Hall, next to McGonagall, she backed away very rapidly. Soon a white light began to shine from the hole in the ceiling and then it started to descend the stairs. Every set of eyes was fixed on the light as it descended and became corporeal.

By the time the light reached the ground it had the figure of a woman and was completely solid and only glowed slightly. The figure was of a beautiful woman with hair down to her butt and the colors of the four houses streaked throughout it. The Headmaster finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and began to rise from his chair.

"Greetings Harry, my name is Hogwarts." Said the ethereal woman.

"Greetings Lady." Harry said, bowing slightly.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my castle?" bellowed Dumbledore.

"Your castle?" questioned Hogwarts. "No no Albus. This is not your castle; it never was and never will be."

"I am not mistaken, woman. Hogwarts is mine, for eternity."

A melodius laugh filled the Great Hall.

"Oh, Albus. I do not belong to you. I have been asleep, but now I have awakened since the True One has come."

Albus glared at the woman in shock.

"You? Are Hogwarts? How?"

"The four founders' magic made me." Hogwarts said.

The whole hall was on its feet by now watching the exchange with interest.

"Now Harry, since you are the only one in Sur Kaitia I will teach you personally, transfiguration, potions, charms, runes, history, astronomy, and some others. You will go to classes with the other students for 2 months before we start."

"Okay."

Hogwarts, followed by Harry, walked to an empty spot of floor and a table pushed up out of the floor, they sat, with their backs to the wall. Dumbledore, sputtering, made his way back to the Head Table and sat. Professor McGonagall, after the staircase had ascended, continued with the Sorting.

Once the Sorting finished and Albus was talking, Hogwarts gave almost an imperceptible nod toward McGonagall, who held the Sorting Hat, scroll, and stool. Harry nodded back and, quickly and silently, slipped from the table and padded toward McGonagall. She walked toward a shadowy corner of the Great Hall and set everything down, Harry followed and hid in a shadow until she was again seated. Harry crept toward the hat and picked it up, then returned to the table and placed the hat on it.

"Good to see you again Artemis." Said Hogwarts.

"Quite good to see you as well Hogwarts." Replied the hat.

Harry sat quietly, observing everything around him, namely the exits, potential threats, hiding places, allies and enemies.

"What are you looking for Harry?" questioned Hogwarts.

"Observing."

Just then plates and food appeared on their table, they began to eat and conversation ceased. After a few minutes Harry began to feel eyes on him. As he looked out of the corners of his eyes he saw half the hall looking at him. He growled lowly under his breath.

"Mr. Potter, Harry. You must come with me to my office." Albus said after dinner.

Harry looked up at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you do not have an office here." Said Hogwarts.

"On the contrary madam, but I do. It is behind the stone gargoyle." Replied Albus smugly.

"If you insist." Hogwarts giggled.

"Follow me." Albus said.

Harry stood and gently picked up the Sorting Hat.

"Thank you Harry." Said Artemis.

"You're welcome."

The three followed Albus to his office.

"Gummy Bears." Albus stated firmly to the statue.

Hogwarts looked on in amusement as the gargoyle didn't move. Albus looked puzzled.

"No matter, follow me."

A few minutes later they arrived at a portrait, the Fat Lady.

"This will be your new house Harry." Albus said.

Hogwarts went from amused to angry in seconds. The Sorting Hat started squirming.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! What in the world are you doing?" the Sorting Hat screeched.

Dumbledore looked down at the Sorting Hat in Harry's hands surprised.

"When did you get there?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I sorted that boy and he's where he belongs, and that is not in Griffindor!"

"But Harry would be all by himself." Albus pushed.

"I don't mind, sir."

"Very well." Albus said stiffly.

"Come Harry, let's get you settled in." Hogwarts led Harry away.


	2. Chapter 2

PotterGundam

Chapter 2: Sekka

Over the next two months Harry attended various classes. Hogwarts had told him the real reason for going to classes, meeting the other students. Two Griffindors, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, quickly fell into the role of "friends". Although Harry was suspicious, he allowed a friendship to form. Also a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, Harry found himself drawn to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Harry found Neville to be a pure person and felt he had to protect him. Luna was an oddity, she threw people off, but Harry could see past her act to get to know the real her. While Hermione, Ron, and Harry's friendship remained out in the open, Harry's friendship with Luna and Neville stayed quieter.

Hogwarts was not sure about Ron and Hermione. She suspected hidden motives but trusted Harry to make the right friends. Artemis remained tight lipped about his opinions, just saying that everything happens for a reason. During these two months, Harry had explored the castle, combed it really. He knew all the exits and entrances, weak points, secret passageways and rooms, and just knew the castle better than anyone else in the school, barring Hogwarts herself.

Finally those two months were over and Harry was seen a lot less around the castle, Hogwarts conducted his lessons in a quiet room off the library. One day during such a class an owl pecked at the window and Harry, recognizing it, basically bolted to the window to let it in. The owl carried a plastic tube tied to its legs. Harry deftly untied the tube, shrunk it and stuck it in the roof of his mouth with a silent ticking spell, while letting the owl perch on his shoulder. Hogwarts watched all this with a wry sense of amusement. Harry turned to her.

"I must go." Harry said to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts nodded and Harry calmly walked from the room and made his way toward the Entrance Hall. Harry suddenly stopped and did a 180 then headed to his rooms.

A minute later Harry came out dressed in a fitting black wife beater and a pair of black pants, the owl perched on his shoulder. Harry then continued down toward the Entrance Hall. Unfortunately for Harry, classes began to let out, hindering his progress. It took only a few seconds for people to notice Harry's strange clothing and owl. People stopped to stare. Harry growled low in his throat and the dark owl on his shoulder hooted in agreement. He needed to hurry. Harry suddenly turned right, into a wall and disappeared, or at least that's what the other kids saw. Some screamed others shrugged, one ran off.

Harry finished his journey in a few short minutes and stood in the entrance hall silently facing Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Filch.

"What are you doing Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

Harry growled quietly under his breath. He _really_ needed to hurry.

"I have to go." Replied Harry, cursing whoever told the meddling headmaster.

"Students are not allowed off the grounds, Harry." McGonagall said.

"Who said I'm going off the grounds?" questioned Harry.

"Ah, you mean you aren't?" Dumbledore said.

"I have to go." Harry repeated.

"Answer the question boy." Snape snarled.

"Fine, I am not leaving the grounds. I have not read my orders." Harry stated.

The others stared at him. Harry began to move towards the doors when the adults reacted. Snape moved forward and grasped Harry's arm. Harry froze, he looked at Snape and Filch grasped his other arm. McGonagall looked irritated at the manhandling, Quirrell was a pile of blubbering flesh, and Dumbledore approached slowly, his twinkle brightening. Harry saw red. The owl had long ago left Harry's shoulder and landed on the door ledge. Harry's muscles tensed, his mind ran through millions of courses of actions, he finally decided on one. When Dumbledore got close enough Harry kicked out with both his feet, pushing a stunner out through them. Shock registered on Dumbledore's face even as he crumpled. Quirrell fainted and McGonagall stood dumbfounded. Harry brought his foot down on Filch's and Filch let go of Harry to clutch at his feet.

"Potter! What are you doing?" McGonagall shrieked.

Harry ignored her in favor of ramming his elbow into Snape's gut. Snape gasped but didn't let go, Harry twisted under Snape's arm, behind him and Snape was forced to release Harry. He whipped around to find Harry's fist flying towards his face, Snape desperately raised his hands trying to protect himself. Harry swept Snape's feet out from under him. Snape fell heavily to the floor and cracked his head on the marble tiles, falling unconscious. Harry stood and looked at McGonagall, she had fainted. Harry glanced around at the adults on the floor; he snorted and turned to Dumbledore. Harry conjured an empty glass vial and pulled a memory from Dumbledore's temple with his forefinger. Harry put the memory into the vial, put a stopper in it, and put it in his pack. Harry turned towards the doors and the owl landed on his shoulder once again, hooting to him. Harry gave the owl a nod and left the castle.

Harry trotted down the path, following the owl as it took flight to lead him. Harry followed the bird toward the Forbidden Forest and had to slow down to traverse the rough, root covered ground. Harry finally came to a clearing and crept forward, he felt a surge of relief as his gundam flashed into view.

"Sekka." Harry said gently, touching the gundam's leg.

A hoot brought him back to reality. Harry grabbed the lift string and was pulled up to the cockpit, the owl flying with him. He entered the cockpit and sat in his control seat, the owl fluttered in to land on his shoulder. Harry shut the door and waited for a short time. Finally he reached into his mouth and removed the shrunken canister, returning it to size. Harry opened the canister and put slipped some papers. Harry eyed them for a second before picking them up and looking at them. Harry sighed, he had a mission. He wrote a short note to Hogwarts and sent the owl to deliver it. Harry waited in his control seat for the owl to return.

Harry left the door open as he filed papers in a secret filing drawer by his chair. Harry prepped Sekka as he waited for the owl. Harry stood when he heard a strange noise, he finally drew his gun. Harry crept out and scanned the area for a clue to what had made the sound. He saw nothing, he lowered himself to the ground and shut the cockpit door and Sekka became invisible. Harry stole through the clearing to the tree line, blending in. The noise sounded again and Harry took off toward it. Harry was stopped dead in his tracks when he found what was making the noise; it was the owl, lying on the ground, twitching. Harry also saw Ron standing over the owl, wand drawn, while Hermione stood off to the side watching.

"Crucio!" Ron said.

Harry saw red when the owl made a strangled cry in its throat, twitching convulsively on the ground, Harry had had enough.

"Ron, stop." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her hopefully.

"You are doing it wrong."

"Fine, then you do it Ms. Perfect."

Hermione nodded and raised her wand.

"Cru-" She was cut off as Harry's hand was suddenly on her throat and was squeezing.

"How could you do this to a helpless animal?"

"Bloody hell, it's just an owl!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry's wand, in place of a gun, was suddenly pointed at Ron's throat.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

As Ron sputtered and Hermione couldn't answer, Harry decided to use a newly learned skill.

"_Legillimens._"

Harry got a reaction instantaneously, they had been sent by Dumbledore to follow the owl to Harry, it didn't lead them to Harry and Ron got frustrated. Ron shot the owl out of the sky.

Harry released the spell and Ron slumped to the ground. Hermione, turning blue, and Ron, unconscious, were tied to a tree without their wands, Harry took those with him. Harry went over to the owl and gently lifted it into his arms and cradled it. Harry brought it back to Sekka and once inside, used his pack as a soft bed for it and untied the letter from around its ankle. Going outside he opened the letter, Hogwarts told him that she understood, and to do what he had to do.

Returning to the cockpit, Harry placed his hand on the owl and sent a burst of healing magic into the bird. It gave a hoot of appreciation and fell asleep and Harry returned to the control seat and activated Sekka. A feeling of anticipation welled up inside him.

Sekka rose into the sky still invisible and rocketed towards the east. About thirty minutes later, Sekka set down in a desert. Harry placed the owl in the small pack and secured it on his back, then exited the cockpit and gently got to the ground. Leaving Sekka invisible and closing the cockpit, Harry made his way toward the small flat building. Entering the building, Harry made his way toward a set of double doors and proceeded to knock on them.

"Enter." Called a voice.

Harry pushed the doors open and stepped into the room.

"Lady Une." Harry greeted.

"Come in Harry, sit down please." Lady Une smiled.

Harry entered further into the room, took off the pack and set it on his lap, and took a seat.

"Now Harry, I called you here because I need you to do something for me. Harry, I need you to return to that base in England and get some files that OZ has. You know the ones."

"Very well, mission accepted."

"Go on then, report back to me when done."

Harry took his pack, bowed, and then left the base, returning to his gundam. The trip was quick; Harry was in and had found the files in less than 30 minutes. The exit, however, was a bit more complicated, Harry had run into someone. Harry and this person stood ten feet apart from each other. Black hair in a low ponytail, white tank top, green khakis, asian-looking sword, gun, taller than Harry, muscular, black onyx eyes, intelligent. The other seemed to be just as surprised as Harry. The stand still was broken as a head poked around the corner behind the asian.

"05, what are you…" the boy trailed off.

Harry filed the code name and 05's appearance away, and studied the new arivee. Violet eyes, guarded, watched him. Burning chestnut hair in a long braid, hung over his shoulder, a black cap perched on his head, bangs sticking out from underneath, black almost priest like clothes, no _visible_ weapons.

Harry knew that there was a hallway behind him, when he spread his senses out to see if he could get out that way, he found one person sneaking up behind him and two others in the hallway. Harry was slightly impressed at these five, but he had to report to Lady Une. A soft warning hoot prompted Harry to act. Just as the one behind him reached out to grab him, Harry whirled around, grabbed the arm and flung the boy into 05 and the other boy. Facing the two that were behind him, Harry stored away their appearances and weapons. He ducked a pair of arms from behind, rolled out then crouched. Harry was being approached on both sides; the one he had flung was now with 05 and the other boy. Harry was reached first on his left; he gave a nasty right hook to the boy with blond hair and kicked out behind him, hitting the braided boy in the jaw. Using the momentum from the kick Harry swiftly brought his leg down into an arc and swiped the remaining three boys' feet out from under them. Harry rolled to the side shooting his feet up into the blond boy's chest, and the braided boy's jaw. Harry rolled 3 more times, all five were in front of him, and Harry was in the mouth of the hallway. The five all got to their feet, braided boy's hat had fallen off, and Harry stayed in his crouch. AS blond boy took a minute step forward, the owl hooted, causing Harry to erect a barrier around him in time to stop a bullet from harming either of them. Harry let a tendril of magic to flow out to follow the bullet's path, it knocked the man unconscious. As soon as the tendril the four left conscious tensed and hands twitched toward their weapons. As soon as the blond boy stepped back, Harry took off down the hallway. There were two pairs of feet behind him, he turned a corner and turned himself invisible just as the other three came around the corner on the opposite side, guns drawn. They stopped in surprise as only their men came out of the hallway behind Harry. Harry crept silently toward a connecting hallway and the way out. The five holstered their guns and returned back the way they came, Harry ran for the exit. Harry returned immediately to Sekka, leaving her cloaked he entered and took his pack off. Well on his way back to base, the owl hooted pitifully, Harry sent another healing burst at the bird.

When Harry returned to base he set down and exited his gundam, he decided to uncloak it and leave a shield around it. Harry entered the base with the owl in the pack on his back. Lady Une met him at her door and ushered him in. Harry sat with the owl and pack on his knees.

"Report." Demanded lady Une.

"Mission accomplished. Data received successfully."

"Excellent."

Harry was just pulling out the disks with the files she wanted when the door burst open. Harry immediately and subtly shrunk the discs and stuck them to the roof of his mouth, while putting the owl back on his back. Harry sprung out of the chair and got in a defensive stance. At the same time the five entered, saw who was in the office, pulled their guns and immediately moved to surround Lady Une. Lady Une looked startled, then curious, and finally amused.

"Stand down." Lady Une commanded.

The five looked at her in shock then grudgingly lowered their weapons. Harry straightened up as well, and sat back down in his proclaimed chair.

Lady Une nodded at Harry, she knew that he could take out all five is he had to. The five boys looked so confused. Lady Une sighed; she had wondered when they would meet.

"Sit down men." Lady Une said.

The five took the seats farthest away from Harry which was perfectly fine with him. The five looked at Harry, mostly with distrust, and a bit of hesitance. Each boy had some sort of indicator of their fright, bruises, blood, ripped clothing. Harry, however, did not. Lady Une noticed this as well.

"It looks like you have met." Stated Lady Une.

"Yes, I do believe we have." Harry agreed.

His calm statement set off the first to have run into him.

"Who are you? Why were you in that OZ base? Why are you here?" 05 exploded.

"Chang, calm down." Commanded Une.

The five looked shocked; she had used his real name.

"Men, this is Harry, pilot of Sekka. Harry, this is my team. Heero Yuy, Towa Barton, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, and Wufei Chang."

Harry nodded at each of them, they looked mad and confused.

"Now Harry, report."

"Mission accomplished. Data retrieved successfully."

Harry reached into his mouth and removed the disks, unshrinking them to hand to Lady Une.

"Arrival, undetected, entrance undetected, data retrieval undetected, exit, detected."

"By whom?"

"Those five, Chang first."

"Show me."

Harry nodded, took his pack and opened it. He was greeted by a weak hoot, Harry lifted the bird out and Lady Une gasped, recognizing him.

"What happened? He's hurt."

"Ronald Billius Weasley. Bribed to befriend me, told to follow the owl, and wouldn't lead him to me. Cursed him. Hermione Jane Granger. Bribed to befriend my. Told to follow the owl, he wouldn't lead him to me. Told Weasley he wasn't cursing correctly. Continued herself."

Lady Une looked a little nervous.

"Harry. What did you do?"

"Negative. Punishment not delivered."

"Harry. What did you do?"

"Classified. Unauthorized personnel present."

"Reboot. AFGQ45423 51. Alpha." Une said.

Harry looked concerned for a second before he complied. He removed his shirt and pants, pulled out a long-sleeved striped shirt and a pair of slightly baggy black pants. Harry pulled on the form fitting shirt and the baggy pants. Lady Une smirked at the five who were even more confused.

"Okay Lady Une. Sorry about that, got stuck."

"Oh Harry, it's alright. You know that, now tell me about your day."

"Well I woke up to the Sorting Hat jabbering away to a really pretty bird, who poofed away. So I got up, got some breakfast, and then went to my lessons with Hogwarts. That's when I got your post. I changed and went down to the Entrance Hall. Someone, either Granger or Weasley, had told Dumbledore that I was leaving. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Filch, and Quirrell were waiting for me in the Entrance Hall. They tried to stop me from leaving."

Une snorted and shook her head at the poor people.

"So I kind of knocked them out, a little. I left and followed the owl to Sekka and sent him to Hogwarts telling her I had to go and I'd be back. I waited for the owl to return and heard a noise, I went to investigate and for Weasley and Granger casting _Crucio _on the owl. I left them bound to a tree wandless. You know the rest, I believe."

"Yes but I would like to see it, if I may." Requested Une.

Harry nodded and pulled out a small pensive from his pack. He let his wand slip into his hand from beneath his sleeve. Placing the tip to his temple, he pulled it back and led the stream of silvery liquid into the bowl. Harry stirred it and tapped the side of the pensive a couple times. Above the pensive an image sprang up. Everything Harry had just told them was displayed before them; it then switched to Harry's meeting with the five. When the images stopped playing Harry put the memories back into his head and put the pensive away. Harry sat and settled the owl on his lap. Lady Une stood leaning against her desk, looking at them. Harry looked at the five.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back at the OZ base. I was really surprised to actually run into anybody, I wasn't thinking properly. I hope-" Harry was cut off by the owl hooting.

Harry brought his wand up but the bird just freaked out, Harry sighed.

"No wand, then. No matter."

Harry put his wand away and brought his hands to the owl, putting twice as much healing power into the bird as before. It settled down after that and Harry out him back in the pack.

"I can heal you as well, if you'd like. I really am sorry."

The blond boy, Quatre, stood and began to step toward Harry when, Trowa, the one he had thrown, pulled Quatre back and approached Harry himself.

"I'll have to touch you, just so you know." Harry said.

Trowa merely nodded his consent. Harry stood, coming to Trowa's chest, and placed his hands lightly on Trowa's upper arms. Harry breathed out and let healing magic flow into Trowa. Harry looked startled and looked up at Trowa.

"I could heal your amnesia, if you would like." Harry whispered so only Trowa could hear.

Trowa's eye widened slightly. He nodded and returned to his seat, letting Quatre step forward, only to have Wufei step in front of him. Wufei nodded at Harry. Harry placed his hands on Wufei's upper arms, breathed out and released his healing magic into Wufei. He lowered his hands and Wufei sat back down looking in wonder at himself. Heero prevented Quatre from going forward and stepped to Harry. Harry raised his hands to Heero's upper arms and let out a breath and used his healing power. Heero twitched, nodded, and returned to his seat. Quatre didn't even try to step forward, he just looked at Duo, who grinned and shrugged, and stepped forward. Harry put his hands on Duo's upper arms, healing power flowing a bit longer than with the others. Duo grinned and sat back down. Quatre gave to other four a look and stepped forward to Harry. Harry put his hands on Quatre's upper arms and healed him. After the five were healed Harry sat down heavily in his chair.

"Harry, are you all right? Do you need a potion?" Lady Une asked.

Harry nodded and Lady Une handed him a small vial from her desk. Harry uncorked it and drank it all in one gulp.

"Yeck." Harry said.

Duo took the bottle from Harry and sniffed it curiously. Lady Une snickered as Duo turned green.

"Yeck." Duo echoed Harry.

The others weren't brave enough to smell it. The owl hooted at Harry. He looked at it and nodded. It was time to go.

"I must get back to school, Lady Une."

"Hm…What can we do about those old buzzards?" Lady Une asked rhetorically.

"I am not sure." Harry admitted.

"I think, Harry, that you need to disappear."

"Disappear?" Harry asked.

"Don't play stupid, and don't make me make it an order." Une said harshly

"It might take a few days to pull off, if Dumbledore doesn't interfere. If he does, it could be a bit longer."

"All right. Keep me updated. I have a name for a special wandmaker."

"Special? Like what?"

"Oh, you know. No tracing spells or underage trackers."

"I do not _need_ a wand, but it could come in handy. Ok, I'll return soon either way with an update."

"I want to hear about your project next time Harry."

"Bye Lady Une." Harry bowed and grabbed his pack.

"Take good care of the owl Harry."

Harry smiled slightly and put the owl and pack on his back. He bowed again and left the office. The five looked at each other then practically leaped from their chairs and ran to catch up. Lady Une followed after, looking amused. Harry was just beginning his trek to Sekka when the six arrived. They stood just in the doorway, watching. Harry's steps were soft and quick, barely leaving tracks in the sand. His steps slowly halted. Harry peered cautiously around with his head cocked to the side to listen. Harry raised a hand and closed his eyes, suddenly a ray of light flashed out of thin air at Harry. The light hit Harry and his face contorted in pain, but he remained standing. Harry turned his outstretched hand toward the origin of the light and flicked his fingers. The result was amazing, a man, wearing black robes, appeared, his sallow face registering surprise as Harry flicked his fingers again. The man yelped in surprise as he lost control over his body. Harry collapsed to his knees briefly before struggling to stand again. He wobbled over to the man and collapsed next to him.

"Snape." Harry said.

"Let me go you brat."

"It is illegal to perform the cruciatus curse, even more so to perform it on a minor." Harry informed.

Lady Une had drawn her gun and cautiously approached Harry.

"L-Lady Une!" Gasped Snape.

"So you recognize me, do you? Severus."

"But, Albus said you were dead…How?"

"Yes, as you can obviously see." Lady Une said.

"Why are you here?" Harry interrupted.

Snape didn't respond for a moment, eyes flickering back and forth between Harry and Lady Une. His eyes finally settled on Harry with resolve.

"To kill you."

Snape sprang from the ground, wand in hand, only to find a sword, two wands, and four guns pointed at him. Snape gulped audibly and they could see the wheels turning in his greasy head.

"No one knows you're here, do they?" Harry said.

"Of course they do. Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, everyone!"

"I can smell your lies Severus. You cannot fool me." Harry said softly.

A hand reached out to Severus Snape, the last Snape. It was accept or decline, life or death, freedom or slavery, hate or love, forgiveness or sin. Snape bitterly slapped the hand away, defiance. Harry's eyes hardened.

"So be it."

Harry leaned close to Snape, the man's eyes widened as Harry whispered four words that sealed Snape's demise.

"_Accio Severus Snape's Horcrux._"

Snape's eyes widened in pure terror.

"No!"

Lady Une and the rest lowered their weapons, watching as Harry, this 11 year old kid, reduced an adult man to a sniveling pile of flesh.

"Oh, yes, your soul is mine."

Harry raised a hand, still staring at Snape, and caught the object. Snape's eyes flew to his soul piece. It was a picture, Harry's eyes widened in shock; it was a picture of his mother, Lily Evans. Harry's eyes snapped onto Snape.

"Why do you have this?"

"I…I love her."

Harry was silent, and then he smiled maliciously. Harry walked out about thirty feet into the desert. An unheard word and unseen wand movement made a crater about fifty feet in diameter and thirty feet deep. Harry jumped into the crater and slid down the side. Harry placed the picture at the bottom of the crater. Harry climbed out and stood on the edge of the crater looking down at the picture. Harry made a gesture behind him at Snape, who skidded over to the edge as well, the other six followed. Harry looked at Snape and pointed his wand down at the picture.

"_Fiend Fyre_." Harry said as he arced his wand and jabbed.

An unnatural fire leaped out of Harry's wand, Snape cried out, the flames seemed to look for something, hovering in the air before turning to Harry.

"The Horcrux."

A squeal sounded and the fire spiraled down to the picture, danced around it, and then consumed it. A screech sounded from the crater and black smoke rose in a distinct Snape-like form, writhing in the air. Snape watched in horror, as part of his soul was destroyed. As the _Fiend Fyre_ expanded and multiplied, it filled the crater, forcing them to retreat, Harry stayed, as it was his _Fiend Fyre,_ watching. Harry finally cancelled the spell after he was positive the Horcrux was destroyed, and walked back to where Snape was sitting with weapons once again trained on him.

"So Severus, how do you want to die?" Harry asked

Silence was his answer, Harry nodded.

"Very well, I shall decide."

Harry nodded again and stuck his hand in the sand

"_**Come to me, Serpent of the Sands**_."

Straightening, Harry opened his hand; a small snake lay there, covered in sand.

"_**Greetings Serpent of the Sands."**_

"_**Greetings Harry of Seekaa. What have you summoned me for?"**_

"_**This man is Severus Snape, I just destroyed his Horcrux and now he needs to die. I was just wondering if you had any suggestions."**_

"_**Oh yes, Little One, many. May I?"**_

"_**By all means."**_

The snake slithered up Harry's arm to his neck where the snake began to grow in size. Soon it was wrapped around Harry's body, like a scarf. Harry turned to the others who looked nervous. Harry gestured to the snake.

"This is Gemma. He is the Serpent of the Sands."

Snape took one look at the large serpent and tried to run. Harry chuckled and the snake unwound itself from Harry's form and dove into the sand. All was quiet except for Snape trying to run; suddenly he disappeared in a shower of sand. Harry nodded and began to walk towards where he left his Gundam. He paused and looked around then stretched out his hand, he hit nothing. Harry waved his wand; a bright yellow glow appeared and trailed off. Harry swore, and then he smirked and walked over to Lady Une.

"What's the problem Harry?"

"Sekka has been taken."

"Oh dear, who did it this time?" Une asked with a smirk.

"We'll find out soon enough. Sekka, Gundam of Stars, return to me."

"It's a good thing you can call her back." Lady Une said.

"Yes, I suppose it is. People keep stealing her."

"You allow people to steal your gundam?" Wufei asked.

"It is inconsequential if I can retrieve her whenever I want."

Wufei still looked a little angry. Harry cut him off before he could argue.

"I am not always able to conceal Sekka so I have programmed her to only open to my magical and normal signatures and my blood. No one, even under disguise, could enter my gundam. If I didn't retrieve her within 36 hours, she would self destruct, taking half of a continent with her, and all my files."

Wufei's anger disappeared at Harry's explanation. Harry started snickering; the six looked at Harry like he was crazy. Harry, still snickering, turned to look at the desert and an approaching black dot on the horizon.

"What is it?" Lady Une asked.

"Sekka."

Lady Une snickered slightly too as Sekka drew closer. Bright red wings protruded from her back as the gundam set down in front of Harry. The gundam's hands were clenched tightly, when she landed, she opened her hands and two bodies fell from each hand. Lady Une sighed and stalked over to the four people.

"_Enervate."_

Harry punched the man in the stomach.

"Who are you? Why did you steal my gundam? Who sent you?"

"Je ne comprond pas! Qui est vous? Ou est moi?"

"Qui est vous? Pourquoi avez-vous volé mon gundam? Qui vous a envoyé?"

"Non, non. Je ne sais pas." The man insisted.

No matter what Harry said, the man just kept repeating himself. Harry stupefied the man and enervated the next. When Harry was done questioning the four, he was sure the culprits were not magical but muggles. He had nothing to worry about. Harry _obliviated_ the four and then banished them to the desert. Turning to Lady Une, Harry said goodbye and finally entered Sekka with the owl. As he relaxed in his chair on the way back to the castle, he came up with a plan to disappear.

"Oh, Sekka. Thank you for returning and could you remind me to heal Trowa Barton the next time we meet?"

The consuls flashed in acquiescence. Soon Harry was back in Sur Kaitia, to a stern Hogwarts and a ruffled Artemis. Harry snickered at their expressions, and bid them goodnight before going into his sleeping chambers.


End file.
